Chaos and Nyx: Enemies Forever
by pjhoolife
Summary: So, I've read all these Chaos fanfics where Percabeth breaks up, but I kind of like Percabeth...a lot. So, in this story both Percy and Annabeth are going with Chaos, and the rest of the camp knows where they are. They have to fight against Nyx and some other evil dudes. Hope you guys like it! Oh, and I almost forgot, I don't own PJO or HOO.
1. I Meet the Creator of the Universe

**Hi! So this is my newest and second story. Don't expect too fast updates. I'm doing this mostly for fun, and I don't know if people like reading these Chaos stories. Please review to let me know if I should continue this or not.**

 **By the way, as much as I may want to, I don't own the books of Percy Jackson.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy**

I woke up to find Annabeth's face staring down at me. "Whoa!"

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled. "It's time to get up, you idiot!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up."

Unfortunately, I wasn't up. I was just about to start drooling again when-

"PERCY!"

"Wha-" oh. Yeah. Annabeth. Anyway, she was shaking me now. I managed to get off the bed and put on my shoes. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah. And meet me at the beach, all right? I just want a day with us two alone. No monsters, no quests, no stupid little Gaeas running around, just you and me." She pecked my cheek. "Jason and Piper are doing the same, but they're going to the movies. Frank and Hazel are hanging out with the camp for today. Leo's making up for some lost time with Calypso."

"Fine. Let's go down for my blueberry pie."

Annabeth smiled and shook her head, but I could tell she had absolutely no way to stop me from eating blue things. Yesterday was pizza, I think. Or was it pancakes? Anway, the point is, I like blue food. Annabeth sighed. As I finished my food, Annabeth took me by the arm. "Come on."

I followed her to the beach. "Why is the sea so calm?" my girlfriend asked. I shrugged. "Dad's feeling happy, probably. Let's-wait, what's that?"

Annabeth looked where I was pointing. A huge, dark thing was coming towards us. And fast. "I don't know, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's a messenger?"

I frowned. Maybe, but messengers are usually pretty...fast. And sometimes pretty small. This thing was neither. It was taking it's time, it's form becoming even bigger as it came towards us. When it got close enough, I realized it wasn't really one thing. Well, yes it was, but the darkness wasn't part of the creature itself. It was a bunch of shadows, darkness, and emptiness, all swirling around the figure.

"I don't think it's a messenger," I said nervously. "Most likely a big thing wrapped in dark swirly things."

She nodded. We took out our weapons in unison.

Then, the creature finally spoke in a lady's voice. "Relax, demigods. I am not here to cause harm."

I peered closely at her. She had long, flowing hair, and her face looked just like most goddesses-beautiful, yet totally able to kill you. Her eyelids were open, revealing emerald-green eyes.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked. "And what have you come for?"

"Who do you think I am?" asked the woman. Her voice sounded smooth, yet wise. As for who she might be? I had absolutely no idea. I looked at Annabeth, but she looked just as bewildered.

"I am Chaos, my dear heroes."

Annabeth blinked. "Uh...excuse me?"

"I think she means the dude-uh, sorry, lady-who was in the beginning of everything. Right?"

The lady nodded. Annabeth looked pretty pissed off for me answering her questions, not the other way around. "Chaos? How can we believe you that you aren't some spy sent by Gaea?"

"Oh, my dears. How am I to convince you? Would this work?" She spread her arms out. Suddenly, a black swirly portal appeared.

Annabeth scowled. "And we're just supposed to trust you and step in? How stupid us that?"

"It's that, or all your friends die... Night does not leave survivors."

I sighed. "Annabeth, take a risk." Easy for me to say. I'm way more impulsive than she is.

We stepped in together. Immediately, the world went back. I felt the air get pulled from my lungs, and I blacked out.

I woke up on the ground, gasping for air. Annabeth was doing the same besides me.

After I caught my breath, I finally saw Chaos-supposedly-standing in front of us and watching as we practically choked.

"What now?" I asked. She smiled. "Look around."

Annabeth did, and her mouth fell open. Even as a clueless son of Poseidon, I had to admit the architecture was kind of awesome. Huge columns ran up and down, fountains sprayed water, and great domes spread themselves out on the buildings. Rainbows glinted in the sunli-wait, it wasn't sunlight. It was something else, there was absolutely no source of light, but the place was bright.

"Woah..." I muttered. "This place is cool."

"Arches, domes, columns...this is both Greek and Roman architecture!" Annabeth cried. "What is this place?"

"It is the palace of Chaos," our dark little friend said. "In other words, my home."

I shook my head unbelievingly. "This makes Olympus seem lame." Oh gods, did I just say that out loud? The gods were going to kill me."

Chaos seemed to know what I was thinking. "Don't worry, the gods cannot hear you here. This is my palace. And if you are not yet convinced that I am Chaos..."

"We believe you!" Annabeth said quickly. "The only immortal who can create this-" she gestured to the huge city behind us- "would be the creator of the universe."

Chaos laughed. "Are you sure, daughter of Athena? Don't you think that, with enough studying, you could be able to design this as well?"

Annabeth smiled. "I don't know. Do you think I can?"

Chaos patted Annabeth's shoulder. "I believe in your talents. Now, let us go back to your home, and we can talk more."

Annabeth looked disappointed. "Can't we stay longer?"

"We will come back."

"Wait." I held up my hand. "Is there any other way to get back? Um...I have to say, I prefer not to black out every time I do this."

"Child," Chaos said. "This place is billions of light years away from Earth. Would you rather walk?"

"Uh, no thanks."

"Good."

We walked into the portal again. This time, I was at least more ready. I clutched Annabeth's hand. "Don't worry, we'll come back."

She nodded and took another look at the beautiful palace. Then everything went black.

As I came to my senses again next to the Camp beach, Chaos snapped her fingers. The swirling transportation device disappeared.

"So, what do you want?" I demanded. "I mean, I'm not going to try studying architecture, how ever much Annabeth may want it."

Chaos giggled. Yes, the lord of the universe was giggling like a little girl. "Nothing of that sort. Though, of course, you could learn how to make structures and cuties as beautiful as mine if you would like to."

Annabeth gasped. "We can? Thank you!"

"But the main reason I'm here is because of a great enemy-Night."

I nodded slowly just as Annabeth said, "Nyx."

"Yes, Annabeth. Nyx. She is the only primordial who's powers can compare to mine. And some of my creations have joined her as well. Gaea, whom has fortunately been defeated by your friend Leo, was on her side. Tartarus is, as well. Other beings like Akhylys, Gereas, Eris, and the arai...those are only to name a few. All those monsters you met in Tartarus? Those have joined Nyx as well.

I groaned. Ugh, why was being a demigod so freakishly hard? I've been in two Great Prophecies, and here was another one waving at me and taunting me with rude gestures. "Okay then. Anything else?"

"You cannot take anyone with you," Chaos said. "You two are the only people allowed in my domain for training. Even the gods do not get such honor."

Annabeth looked at me. "I think we have to do this. It's for the sake of Olynpus...and the rest of the universe. Plus, as long as you're with me...I'm cool."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess we do. So, uh, do we just run off now?"

Chaos laughed. "No, Perseus. We must talk to your centaur friend and the rest of your leaders first. They'll be worried if we don't."

I shrugged. "Very worried. Yeah, let's go."


	2. The Camp Gets Immortalized

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 2 of my Chaos story. I really hope you like the story. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Annabeth**

Chiron did just what I expected he would do. Of course, I wore my invisibility hat, just for fun. Percy made a small hole on the door and peered in. When Chiron saw Chaos, he immediately knelt. "Lady Chaos!" he said. "What honor does Camp Half-Blood hold having you as our guest?"

Chaos waved Chiron's formal greeting off. "Another war is coming, Chiron. I shall need two brave demigods to lead my army. Do you have any recommendations for me?"

Chiron frowned. "You're the creator of the universe. You do not know who is the most worthy of all heroes over the century?"

Chaos smiled. "I probably do. But who would you choose?"

Chiron scratched his beard. "Well, these two heroes have been fearless over the last years. However, they have already gone through too much. I think they may want to rest. But by any chance, you could ask them. Their names are Percy and Annabeth."

Chaos nodded. "All right, I'll take them."

I grinned and took my hat off. "Fearless, huh?" I asked Chion. "Thanks!"

Chiron looked startled for a moment, then smiled. "Lady Chaos, you do know who is the most worthy! Annabeth, my dear, please do not scare me like that. It is quite unexpected."

Percy came in the door. "Yeah, Annabeth!" he mocked. "Anyway, Chiron. Can we go?"

Chiron nodded. "If Lady Chaos says it is wise, you should probably listen. So this war...who would it be against?"

"Nyx," Chaos said. "She has almost risen, and will certainly go to war against me. I have foreseen that much. I need time for these heroes to train in my realm. I'm thinking the rest of the Camp should have the ability to stay young forever, so that they will not die when Nyx does rise. What do you think?"

Chiron bowed. "It is the best choice, my lady. Please, proceed."

Chaos walked out the door. "Campers!"

Chiron followed her, clutching his conch horn. He blew it once, and pretty soon all of the campers were assembled.

"Campers!" Chiron bellowed. "Today we have the honor of having Lady Chaos here, who has warned us of an oncoming war against Night herself."

Immediately, everyone started to whisper among themselves. Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico stepped forward.

"What?" Piper asked. "Chaos? You mean..."

"Yes, dear," Chaos said. "I, the creator of the universe. As I already told Chiron, I will now tell you. Every one of you now have the abilities to stay young forever. It is quite like the hunter's immortality, because you can also die in battle. You must stay young in order to have the abilities to fight the army of Night."

She lifted her hand and started chanting. I frowned. Huh, the language she was chanting in sounded a bit like the one I heard Kampè and Brairies speak in while we were journeying in the Labyrinth. However, this sounded even more ancient and powerful.

As she chanted, a purple-ish wave of energy spread from her hands. It reached the demigods, and suddenly everyone were clutching their stomachs and groaning. Chaos stopped chanting and looked at the view.

After a few moments, the groaning stopped. Everyone had a slightly darkish light around them.

"The Blessing of Chaos," I realized. "Wow."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, wow."

"Cool!" Leo shouted. "Hey...what about Percy and Annabeth? Why didn't they get it?"

"Percy and Annabeth," Chaos said. "Are going to be leading my army. I have seen their strength in the two former wars. They must be made full immortals in order to be my liutenants."

I looked over to my fellow campers. Most of them were staring at Percy and I in awe.

"Woah," Hazel said. "That's huge."

Chaos nodded. "Yes, it is. But you..."

She pointed to the rest of the seven, and finally to Nico, Clarisse, and Calypso. "You must lead your camps. Without you, the demigods will fail. You have been granted immortality. Of course, Calypso is already immortal, so there will be no need to change her."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light around the seven demigods. The next second, all of them were sprawled on the floor, shaking their heads and getting up.

"My apologies," Chaos said. "But the amount of energy...it's enough to knock anyone off their feet."

A sudden though occurred to me. If we were the lieutenants of Chaos's Army, will we be able to visit our friends here on Earth?

I voiced my thoughts, and Chaos answered, "Yes. You might have to learn how to summon a portal first, though. Oh, by the way? You campers: you have to start training for the war about...now. Go. Chiron and the leaders? Stay for a meeting."

The campers dissipated, some going to the archery range, some to the arena, and many more training areas. Clarisse looked proud for being one of the leaders among the other heroes, and looked at Chaos. "We need a meeting? Do you know about when the war might actually start?"

Chaos shrugged. "Maybe in the next 50 years or so. Which is why I don't want you demigods to age. It might happen in 30 years or maybe 40, who knows? I don't want an army of old senior demigods."

Huh. Fifty years at most, huh? Wait...but what about our parents? Does this mean I would still be alive after my dad's dead?

"Lady Chaos?" I asked timidly. "What about our mortal parents? Does this mean for the rest of our lives after the war we must live without them?"

She sighed. "As much as I do not want this to happen, yes. I cannot go around making all of the mortals who have dated gods young forever, it would tip the law of the universe."

Percy's smile dropped. "Wha-mom?"

I pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Percy. It has to happen."

He nodded. "Yeah, I get it. So, uh...Lady Chaos, when are we going?"

"As soon as you are done saying your farewells," Chaos said. "No need to pack, we have all the supplies you will ever need. Well, except for a few weapons of your choice."

"We're going to miss you," Hazel said. "Come to Camp Jupiter to visit, will you?"

I nodded, smiling. "Of course."

"Anyway, what's this meeting really about again?" Percy asked. "The war?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to make it quick," Chaos said. "War coming, train hard, be ready for attacks, and take these things to contact the army of Chaos whenever you have to."

She tossed a little metal thing with buttons on it to Leo, who started examining it. Then she gave another one to Frank.

"The other devices will be with Percy and Annabeth here, and yes, you can also use them as those little chatterboxes...I think they are called cell phones. No, it does not attract monsters. However, one button is for emergencies, as in 'need help, monsters attacking.' Another button is for talking, as in 'bored, want to chat.' Got it? And if you've already sent a signal, note it will work. You don't have to send another one. Okay, meeting adjourned."

The eight people exited, chatting excitedly among themselves.

Percy grinned. "Shortest meeting I've been in."

I nodded. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. The meeting was, like 1 minute!"

Chaos cleared her throat. "One minute and thirty-seven seconds, actually."

Yeah, yeah. So, uh...I guess it's time to pack now. Oh wait, we don't have to! Chaos is making leaving much quicker than I expected. I was obviously bringing my drakon bone sword and my invisibility cap. I was also bringing a dagger I found in our armory.

Percy was bringing Riptide and a special trident that his dad gave him as a thank-you gift for saving Olympus twice. He had named it Lightwave. It had the power to, well, stab things. It could also control water really well, but sometimes it wasn't really needed because Percy himself could control water as well. However, Percy could use it as a water-controlling device when he ran out if power. It also kind of acted like Poseidon's trident, so he could throw Lightwave at the direction of his enemy, and it would poke the poor dude (hard) and come running back. No, it can't run on legs, but you know what I mean. It acted kind of like Bob's spear (Bob, as in the titan).

The trident could shrink into a little pearl, which was enchanted just like Riptide: it couldn't leave his pocket. All Percy had to do was will Lightwave to appear in his hand and the weapon will come busting out. Yeah, it was pretty cool. Oh, and you know why he named it Lightwave? It was just about the speed of light. When he threw it at his target, it would come flashing back in about 1 nanosecond. He was also bringing the new shield that Tyson made him. It was just as got as the first one except it could also act like my reflecting shield, so it could show him visions of different places. Yeah, it was awesome.

My mom, Athena, had gone to the Underworld and asked Daedalus's ghost about his laptop. Looks like he actually had another surviving laptop, only he didn't know it. Athena had gone to the remains of Daedalus's workshop and found it, which was just about the best present I could have. And yeah, I was bringing that along as well.

Percy grinned. "Pretty awesome you got another one, isn't it?" he asked, pointing at my laptop bag.

I grinned and nodded. "Lightwave isn't so bad either."

"Yeah..." He brought the weapon out. He got Leo to carve the trident's name on the side, so that he wouldn't accidentally forget. It had shells decorating the bottom of the handle. "Not bad."

Then he willed it to shrink back into a pearl and stuffed it in his pocket. He took my hand. "Come on, what do you feel about another walk at the coastline? The last time we tried, we kind of got disturbed."

I grinned. Wow, this morning seemed like weeks ago. Just yesterday we thought that since Gaea was gone,

we could relax for, say, a few years. But _nooooooo_ , Nyx just had to pop her head out of her stupid door, and now we had another primordial to fight.

"Agreed," I said, looking into his sea-green eyes. He was now slightly taller than me, but only by about one inch.

"I love you so much, Seaweed Brain. And I didn't even say this, once. Thank you for coming to Tartarus for me. Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever."

He smiled his crazy smile before pulling me into a kiss on the lips. "Love you too, Wise Girl. Love you too."

And together, we walked into the sunset.

 **Well, yeah. Just a bit if Percabeth fluff there. Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed, and hopefully I'll get more. Oh, and by the way? There will be no Solangelo in this story. Sorry to those of you who like that pairing!**

 **Ta! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. The Quest Begins

**Hi guys! This is a surprise for Percy's birthday, a double update.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Percy**

The next day, after we said all our good-byes to our friends, Chaos came again. The campers were already assembled at the pavilion.

"Chiron," she said. "Any more to say before we go? They will be visiting you, but not too much."

Chiron smiled. "Always listen to your heart, Percy and Annabeth. Please, Annabeth, take care. And Percy, you too. I wish you luck!"

"So we just do this quest without knowing anything?" I ask, looking at Annabeth for answers. "And we don't even get a prophecy because Delphi is shut down. And Rachel and Ella are still at Camp Jupiter."

"I know just as much as you do, Percy," Annabeth said. "So, Lady Chaos-"

"Please, call me Chaos."

"I already do," I muttered. Annabeth glared at me.

"Anyway, Chaos, will we be leaving now?"

"Yes we shall."

Annabeth and I looked over to all of our fellow campers.

"Again, half-bloods," I said ."You are the strongest and best heroes this millennium had seen. Fight bravely, and we will win."

The demigods who were there to witness it grinned as they recognized the pre-Titan-war speech that I gave in my words now.

"Well..." I sighed. "It's time to say good-bye. See you all soon!"

Annabeth stepped forward. "Never give up hope, guys. Before, even when the Greeks and Romans were divided, we stood strong. Now, with us together, we will stand stronger. Fight well. By the way, yes, we will definitely come visit. So, see you then!"

I saw the waving of hands, then turned to Chaos. "Ready."

She nodded and raised her hand. The swirling portal appeared again. I checked one last time for my weapons, then walked in, holding Annabeth tightly by her hand. I felt the dizzy sensation again, and just remembered we weren't immortal yet when the world went black.

We woke up laying on the grass-again-with Chaos standing over us.

"Look, Chaos," I said. "Can you do the immortal charm thing now so that we can actually stay awake when we travel like that? It saves quite a bit of time."

"Of course," said the woman softly. She closed her eyes and started chanting.

Suddenly, Annabeth and I were engulfed by light. Power coursed through my veins. And, of course, it just had to make us pass out again. After about a minute, I opened my eyes. "Woah."

Annabeth nodded. "That was..." her voice sounded pretty shaky. Well actually, thinking back, mine did too.

"Sudden?" I offered. "Yeah, it definitely was. Hey, does that mean my blood is ichor now?"

Chaos nodded. "I would believe so."

"Huh."

I uncapped Riptide and made a small cut on my hand. A little bit of golden ichor came out. Then, the wound closed up and stopped bleeding.

Annabeth laughed. "The first thing that pops in your mind when you turn immortal is that your blood changed?

I grinned. "Well, that is pretty different. So, uh, I know I've been asking this pretty often, but what now?"

"Now I make you my lieutenants," Chaos said. "Brace yourselves, my newly made immortals."

She started chanting again. More energy ran through my whole body, but this time was much more smooth. I could hear Annabeth muttering, "wow" besides me, and I silently agreed. When it ended, I could feel practically endless power in my bare hands. I felt like I had just plunged into a bowl of power, which, technically, I did.

I looked at Annabeth. Wow, she looked even more beautiful. Her long, curly and blond hair had two braids on the side of her head that held the rest of her hair back. It made her look a little like the time Hylla had done her hair at Circe's spa. However, it was more messy and warlike. Her face still didn't have any make-up on, but I had a feeling it wouldn't make much change. Her lips were rosy red, and her face was still set with that expression that looked like she was ready to take on an army of monsters by herself.

Also, did I forget to mention? Our clothes had changed. They went from Camp Half-Blood t-shirts to full battle armor. The armor suited itself to us perfectly, and felt so light it barely felt like armor.

Mine had a trident on it, crossed with an olive branch. A picture of a flying pegasus was on the back, which somehow my godly powers allowed me to see. The rest of it was decorated with waves and battle scenes from my past two wars.

Then I looked carefully at Annabeth's armor. There was a beautiful owl on the back, flying gracefully. On the front was the same symbol I had, a trident crossed with an olive branch. Hers was decorated with different types of architecture, and also some weapons.

Huh. Why weapons? Oh right, Athena was also a war goddess. Yeah, I just remembered. She looked at me. "Wow, Percy, you look amazing."

I was still gaping at her when she said that. Her beauty was pretty great and stunning, even without her new make-over, but now...she looked pretty much the same, but with another style of beauty. I myself don't know much about girls, but I did know that Annabeth was absolutely amazing. Her startling gray eyes bore into sea-green ones, which were opened pretty big

"Uh, you too," I said. "So, um...I guess we start training?"

Chaos laughed. "The first day, and you're already set up for work? I beed to introduce you to the army you are about to command first!"

"Right!" Annabeth said. "So, how many people are in the army, about?"

Chaos thought for a moment. "Well, we've got...I'll say about 3,000. We might even be needing more, because Nyx's forces are also pretty huge. There's five leaders, each one leading about 600 people. You two tell them what to do, and they tell their sections. Don't worry, I'm completely sure that everyone here is loyal. You guys can test out their loyalty with your powers, you know. It comes with being the leader of 3,000 people."

Annabeth glanced at me. "You got all that, right?"

I nodded. "I think. So, uh...I'm guessing the war meeting house place would be over there?"

I pointed to a house that had big columns in front of it. Five people were standing next to the columns, looking at us expectantly.

Chaos nodded. "Those five are your lieutenants, or the section leaders. Go. See what you think about them."

Annabeth and I walked over, her marveling at the architecture.

We stood there dace to face for a few seconds, then one if the people broke the tension"Sup," the guy said. "I'm Adam Will. the leader of section three." He was pretty big and burly, with short brown hair. If it was just a little darker it could've been mistaken as black hair, like mine except much neater. His brown eyes looked petty old, which made me wonder if he was really the teenager he looked like.

I nodded. "Sup to you too. I'm Percy Jackson."

Annabeth stepped forward. "Annabeth Chase."

"Andromeda Kang," said a girl with the almost the same type of eyes as me. "Section two leader." Her dark hair was long like Annabeth's but straight. It was tied up into a ponytail, making her eyes more noticable."

"George Washington," another guy said. When Annabeth raised her eyebrow, he grinned. "Kidding. I'm a son of Hermes, so naturally joking is my thing. That was one of my bad ones. Anyway, Christopher Carls, section four, nice to meet you." Huh. Son of Hermes, huh? That would explain the Hermes cabin look with the upturned nose and everything.

He held out his hands to shake. I took it, and immediately there was an electric shock kind of feeling. "Dude, really?"

Annabeth grinned. "Prankster, huh? And no, I'm not going to tell you what our other Hermes friends do, they might give you ideas."

Another girl smiled at us. "Madeline Portin, daughter of Ceres, and leader of section five." She had blond hair that went down below her shoulders. Her leaf-green eyes reminded me a little of Katie Gardner. Oh, right, they were sisters.

"Hi," Annabeth said, grinning.

Finally, a muscular boy stepped up. "Theseus Herden, leader of section one. Percy Jackson, your real name is Perseus, isn't it? I got my name the same way."

I nodded. "Uh...just a question, how old are you guys, exactly?"

"Me?" Adam asked. "I'm technically about 45, but I joined up when I was 18 and didn't age more, so you can think I'm 18. I'm a grandson of Jupiter, but the way. And no, I wasn't born before the Big Three pact was made. However, I don't think the gods' descendants are part if the pact, so I'm okay. Oh, and my dad is a descendent of Apollo. So I have a bit of both of them."

Annabeth nodded. "That's cool. Percy here is-"

"A son of Poseidon," Andromeda interrupted. "I can smell the sea in him. I'm a daughter of Delphin, the king of dolphins, and one of Queen Amphitrite's 49 sisters. This is my human form, and I usually spend my time like this. Hello, my lord."

I sighed. "Please, why do every single sea creature or horse call my their lord or boss or something? Can't you guys call me Percy for once?"

Andromeda grinned. "Sure thing, my lo-uh, Percy."

Annabeth smirked. "Hey, you act really human. Is it because you spend more time as a human than a dolphin?"

Andromeda nodded. "Anyway. I'm approximately 2,000 years old. I was immortal before I got recruited in Chaos's army, so naturally I look young. I usually look 15 to 20, so get used to that."

Percy nodded. "Right. So technically you are my..."

Andromeda frowned. "It's either step-cousin or just your father's servant's daughter. This is pretty hard to figure out, so let's not."

Annabeth laughed. "Wise. When you deal with this stuff for a few years, or in your case, a few thousand years, you eventually learn it's not the best idea to try to figure out everything."

"Agreed," I said. "So, uh, Madeline, right? How old are you?"

"Thirty-one," she said. "Some of Camp Jupiter's citizens might remember me. I seem to have a relationship with the number five, I'm leader of section five and I was a centurion of the fifth cohort when I was still at Camp. Joined up at age 17, kept aging for about two years, and stopped at 19. So yeah, I'm 19. So, uh...how's the Camps now? I heard the Romans and Greeks made up."

Annabeth grinned. "Yeah. It was pretty awesome. It was all Reyna and Nico, really, but-"

"It was all Reyna and Nico?" Percy interrupted. "You were the one who retrieved the Athena Parthenos, something that no other demigod has ever achieved before!"

"Wait, what?" Theseus Herden asked. "You got the Athena Parthenos back?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Congratulations!" he said. "My mom's Athena. I knew no less than two siblings that failed in the quest. One had died, and another came back insane. He died a month later. Wait, I still can't believe it. You really got it back?"

Annabeth smiled. "Yes, brother."

Theseus smiled. "That's amazing. I'm not surprised you were chosen as commander, Annabeth."

"Wait, they were chosen commander?" asked Christopher suddenly. "Nobody told me about that!"

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Yes somebody did. Remember the meeting that Lady Chaos called?"

Andromeda snickered. "He was probably too busy trying to pickpocket James," she said. Then, to us, she explained, "James is our messenger. He's kind of like Hermes, but he doesn't really thieve. Anyway, moving on. Ages..."

"Right!" Theseus said. "I was 19 when I joined the army, but didn't stop aging until 21. As I said, my mum's Athena, but my dad was a grandson of Ares. Right now I would be approximately 50 years old."

Christopher nodded. "I'm about 100."

I grinned. "Various ages, huh? Well, then, I guess I'm the youngest out of all the leaders."

"Youngest but strongest," Madeline said. "But our age range is from 14 to...well, I don't know, but the youngest is a daughter of Nike, which makes her a pretty competitive girl. She's really good at many things, and she's really nice when it's not competition time."

Annabeth grinned. "That's good. We've got Nike children in our Camp, and we know how they are. Plus, we've met Nike before. Her wings are really bright, according to our friend Leo."

"Yes, they are."

I turned. Walking towards us was a teenage girl that looked about 14 years old. She was wearing-surprise, surprise-Nike shoes, and sprouting from her shoulders were two silver wings.

"Holy Hera," I muttered. "Even her children's wings are flashy."

"Victoria," she said, holding out her hand to me. "As Madeline said, daughter of Nike. And youngest person in the Army of Chaos."

I shook her hand. She had short, black hair that was only slightly longer than Thalia's. Her eyes glinted with confidence, like most of our Nike campers.

"Lady Chaos says it's time for dinner," she said after shaking Annabeth's hand. "Get to the dinning hall in twenty seconds. One, two, three-"

Madeline looked at us. "Need help?"

"Uh...yeah?"

Adam took my hand while Andromeda took Annabeth's. Together, we flashed to the dinning hall. I guess this little room was for the commanders and section leaders and whatnot, though we can eat outside with all the soldiers.

Madeline looked at us. "So, I'm guessing you don't know much about dining?"

I shook my head.

"Well, there's two places to eat," Adam said. "Here, and over there." He pointed to another small building that also had a bunch of benches around it. However, it seemed all of the people were here today.

"The buildings are for us, even though most times we eat outside with the others. We only eat inside if there's something important we have to talk about. Today, everyone is here, which makes it full, but usually it's by section. We have these get-togethers about once a month."

Then he pointed to the tables, which were already mostly filled up. "Most sections sit together, but they don't have to. At night, after training, there's campfires, parties, war games, whatever. Our setup is kind of like your Camps, as Lady Chaos told us. We have most of the things you guys have, though with much more people."

Annabeth and I nodded.

"So, let's eat!" Theseus said. "We have magical plates too, by the way."

He walked over to where a huge group of people were sitting. They grinned and made a seat for him.

The other section leaders went off to their sections. Suddenly, Lady Chaos whisked herself to the front. Everybody went silent as they looked at her.

"Warriors!" She boomed. "May I introduce you to...the commanders of the Army of Chaos, Percy and Annabeth!"

A huge cheering sound erupted from the people.

"They will be your leaders in war," Chaos continued, silencing the crowd again. "I have called them here because Nyx is about to rise, and we need strong leaders with great accomplishments to lead us. They are...17, I think."

I gave her the thumbs up.

"Yes, they are 17. And though they are very young, they have been through great hardships, which is why they were chosen as leaders.

"So, Percy and Annabeth, you may sit at any table, it doesn't really matter here."

I glanced at Annabeth, who shrugged. "Anywhere, Seaweed Brain."

"Well...okay." I went to Andromeda's section, since she seemed like the one most related to me.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" One of the soldiers said. "It's a huge honor. Please, sit!"

"Commanders?" Asked another. "We welcome you guys to the army of Chaos."

They made space for two.

Annabeth grinned. "Thanks, guys. I know I can always count on you people to make friends."

Andromeda nodded. "Welcome to. Anyway, it's time to eat."

I looked at my plate. "Uh...hot dogs?"

Two hot dogs appeared.

"Ketchup and mustard," I said. There was a trail of ketchup and mustard coming over the hot dog, like an invisible bottle was squeezing it out."

"Nice," Annabeth said, grinning. "You know, they say we don't have to do offerings here. And that it's not going to work anyway since we're so far from the gods."

She was eating a plate of roast beef, and Andromeda was digging into some fish.

"Dolphin food," she said when she saw us looking. "Luckily, I eat it cooked, unlike my dad. He just gulps up the fish he finds. Well, he eats more nectar and ambrosia since he is a god, but he still gulps up food like regular dolphins."

I laughed. "It would be interesting to see you do that."

We ate for a few minutes in silence, until Annabeth spoke to a random soldier sitting next to her.

"So, uh..what's your name?" She asked.

The soldier gulped down the bit of food she had in her mouth, then said, "Kathy. Kathy Rick. Daughter of Clio, muse of history. 97 years old, stopped aging at 17, and was a former huntress of Artemis."

Annabeth smiled appreciatively. "That's a lot if answers at once. People ask you this often?"

Kathy shrugged. "I've memorized the answers. Comes with being a grandchild of the Titan of memory. Oh, and by the way? We sleep in magical tents that seem like buildings from the inside, section leaders sleep in the better tents, and you two sleep in actual buildings. Not much difference, if you ask me. Wake up at eight in the morning at the latest, curfew's eleven. Breakfast at eight thirty, training until lunch, which is twelve thirty, training until dinner, five twenty, then war games or fun things the rest of the time. Well, I think that's enough to last you a few days. If you want the full schedules, with section one, three, four, and five included, you can ask me."

I was still thinking what? when I heard Christopher's voice shout to me, "hey Percy! Meet Marcus, his grandpa is Poseidon!"

I looked over to his table. Another dude was standing next to Christopher, grinning and waving at me. I walked over while Annabeth started chatting to another Athena person she found, who was apparently only 19 in true age.

"Hey," I said, holding one hand up in greeting. The person who was...my nephew, I guess, nodded.

"Marcus Hanson," he said. His eyes were brown, which meant he probably didn't get that from Poseidon. "Great honor to be related to our commander."

I laughed. "Well, actually everybody here is related to me on the godly side, somehow."

He frowned. "Right. Well, I'm not really considered smart, just a good fighter, so you can't blame me for that. Anyway, my dad's a demigod child of your dad. I joined here after his death, during the Civil War."

His expression turned sad, as if he had just remembered the time his dad had died. Then he brightened up again. "But I'm here! Let's not dwell on the past. So, uh...is it hard being the direct son of Poseidon?"

I thought about my past few years for a few second, then said, "well, since I'm a half-blood of one of the big three, my scent is really strong, so more monsters come after me. But I also have pretty awesome powers, which helps me in fights. Yeah, I guess it's pretty hard. But I don't get attacked much while I'm out at school, so it's better. Anyway, how is it here? Do you like it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. There's this great obstacle course, you should totally try it out. I made a bunch of new friends in my first week, some them from the other sections. Most of the war games don't divide us by our sections, so we see the other people pretty often as well."

I nodded, letting all that info, info, and more info sink in. Then, Christopher tapped my shoulder, evidently to add more info to my already info-filled brain.

"Chaos told me to tell you that you're supposed to just set more things up here, lead the battles, plan things, and help people here improve fighting. And that you two should find a way to check up on all of the sections somehow. Like as in personally, not just from the leaders. Oh, and you should spend your first week making friends, learning new powers, and whatnot. But for now..."

He ended his sentence by digging into a plate of steak. I looked around for Annabeth, finding her at Madeline's table.

"Hey Wise Girl," I said, walking over. "Did she tell you about our plans and first week stuff?"

She nodded. "You mean how we're supposed to learn powers and make friends for our first week, and do stuff for the Army? Yeah. You want to go back to our plates?"

I held out my hand. She took it, and we went back to Andromeda's table.

"Hey," she said. "Dinner is supposed to end in twenty minutes. We don't really have anything special today, though, so you can stay longer. However, James stopped by and told me we had a meeting today one hour after dinner, so make sure you're not...too late."

"Please don't be."

Chaos came over to our table. "Hello, my dears. I forgot one thing while uploading the energy into you. I must insert all the information you need here, including where the buildings are, how to get around..."

She touched a finger to my forehead, then Annabeth's. A wave of information flooded through my skull.

"Oh," I said. "That's better."

Annabeth grinned. "Hey, you want to go to our bedroom to check it out?"

I nodded. "Sure. Wait a sec...hey! What about food?"

"Oh, who cares about food," she said, grabbing my hand. Together, we flashed to where Chaos's new info told us was our room.

"Wow," Annabeth muttered, looking around. Me, I just thought the beds and furniture were cool, but Annabeth was talking about the door, the walls, the drawers, the columns outside, everything. Heck, if I had listened I probably would've even heard stuff about the ground!

"Hey look!" I said. "There's a clock. It's 6:13. And dinner stops at 6:15, so we have...how long before the meeting?"

"One hour and two minutes," said Annabeth, flopping on to the Queen-sized bed on one side of the room. There was another Queen-sized bed next to it, and a King-sized bed on another side of the room.

"So, uh...what do you say?" I asked. "Training? Exploring? A date?"

"Exploring and a date," she said happily. "You want to just walk around the city?"

I laughed. "Sure, but that wouldn't be much of a date. You'd be marveling at the architecture, and I would be marveling at you."

She shrugged. "Maybe. But you're too awesome to be ignored. Hey, watch this!"

She closed her eyes. A second later, her armor morphed into an orange Camp t-shirt with jeans. Her hair was tied up into a messy ponytail.

I grinned. "Cool! I've always wanted one of those!"

I willed my clothes to change into the same as hers. She smiled at me and pulled me into a deep kiss that only lasted for a few seconds before I broke off, gazing into her beautiful gray eyes. She sighed contently. "I could get used to this. So, uh...let's go!"

We went outside, where hundreds of tents were resting on the grass. Five larger tents were spread out among them.

Together, Annabeth and I flashed out of the bedroom area, where the great city was looming.

"Oh, I could definitely get used to this," Annabeth said. We went down the street, where some of the soldiers were. There were stores full of weapons, magic items, and clothing, and cafes with people getting drinks. And yes, we do need to get clothes, because our armor thing only has two options:battle and casual. The city part of Chaos's place was actually quite small, since nobody was actually living in here. And then there were the training grounds. Annabeth pulled me to one of the arenas, where two people were sparring. I grimaced as one fell to the ground with a crash, a sword at his chest.

"Good job!" I yelled to the winner. "Keep on training."

The dude nodded. Annabeth and I went on to the archery range.

"Never let me try one of those," I said, pointing at a set of bow and arrows. "I'll probably miss the target and hit the poor guy standing behind me. Keep going?"

Annabeth nodded. By the time we had visited the entire first training ground, it was already 7:10.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said. "I think the meeting is starting soon."

I grinned. "Yeah, I know. But spending this day with you was awesome. Come on."

"Oh, wow," Annabeth said suddenly. "Can you believe it?"

"What?" I asked her. "Believe what?"

"The longest quest of our life actually started."

 **Okay yeah, just a normal ending. And let's all say Happy Birthday to Percy! Well, most of you aren't going to read this on his birthday, but I'm just saying these chapters were published on his birthday. See you on chapter 4!**


	4. We Get Bugged

**Hey, this is my second update today, for Percy's birthday. Everyone say happy birthday! And even if you don't read on his birthday, say it anyway. He'll appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Annabeth**

Percy and I walked into the meeting room together. Only the section leaders and Chaos were there. All of the seats were filled except one, the chair at the very end.

"Chaos?" I asked uncertainly. "There's two people. And, uh, one chair?" I said it like I was asking a laughed. "With your new strong powers, you cannot duplicate your seat?"

"Huh," Percy said. "Duplicating chairs? That's interesting." He snapped his fingers once, and the chair doubled itself. "Great!" He shouted, and plopped into the clone chair. Unfortunately, he went right through the chair and fell on his butt.

"Ow," he muttered as I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Seaweed Brain," I said, shaking my head. "I think you only got the appearances part. Let me try to solidify it."

I concentrated on making the fake chair turn into real wood, and snapped my fingers like Percy did. He poked the armrest carefully, then sat down. "Much better."

I joined him at the original chair.

"Well..." Adam said. "That was interesting."

Chaos lifted her hand, making the people in the room fall silent. "Lieutenants," she said. "This should be one of the last times I lead the meetings. In the future it shall be Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

I nodded, showing I knew what she meant. Percy didn't nod, but I really do hope he understood. I mean, he wasn't exactly stupid, just...school stupid.

"I must say, our forces are getting stronger," Chaos continued. "And unfortunately, Nyx's Army is growing in size and strength as well. I expect for you people to do something to get rid of the more dangerous monsters that have not already joined her, to prevent them from ever doing so."

I nodded. "Yes, I think Daedalus's laptop could locate many of them. I would also suggest we send some kind of spy into the enemy camp, once we figure out where exactly it is."

"Yes, Annabeth," Chaos said. "We have not yet figured out the exact location of Nyx's Army."

Percy looked up from his communication device. "Hey, can we get our demigod people involved in this? They might be important."

"Good idea," I said, bringing out mine. I looked at the buttons. I remembered something like this on my new laptop, and I pressed the Call Camp Jupiter button. It connected almost immediately, showing Hazel and Frank in a cafe via hologram."

"Hey guys," I said. "How're you doing?"

Frank grinned. "Pretty awesome. Hazel and I are catching up on some time wasted by Gaea. These hologram things are cool, by the way. So, why'd you call? I'm guessing it's not just to chat..."

"Well, we called because we're in the middle of a meeting, and was wondering if you could participate."

Hazel grinned. "We'd love to," she said. "Hold on, I have to go back to get Reyna and some others.

The hologram Hazel disappeared, meaning she probably shadow traveled to the Reyna's house. Yes, she had learned how to do that on her own after getting immortality. Meanwhile, Percy got the rest of the Camp Half-Blood leaders hooked on to his device.

"Hey Percy," Piper said, grinning. "Long time no see? Well, it's been about one day, so not really."

Percy nodded. "Hello. So, uh... where's Jason?"

"He's at Camp Jupiter now," Piper said.

Just then, Hazel's image appeared again with Reyna, Dakota, and Jason.

"Pipes!" Jason said, grinning. "So, we're having a meeting?"

Chaos nodded. "Welcome, young demigods. We have to discuss how to prepare ourselves for the war."

"The setup now is good," I said. "But with more advanced training items, it could be better."

Clarisse nodded. "For example, can we have dummies that fight back? Right now we're basically just slashing them to bits, which is fine with me, but if they could actually fight it would be great."

Andromeda nodded. "If we could have something that would give them enough life to fight back, that would be great."

I cocked my head. "You know, now that Chaos here has given me my...godly knowledge, I know that I'm a kind of minor goddess of war strategy...and that I can bring life to inanimate objects."

Percy raised his hand. "Apparently I'm okay if I make earthquakes appear, or islands, though they'll be small ones. Hopefully I won't get too angry anytime soon."

Theseus nodded. "Definitely. So, are you gonna introduce these people to us or what?"

We quickly did the introductions. Then, the conversation about fighting dummies started up again.

"I could make them automations," Leo suggested. "Put metal in the straw."

"And I could give life to a couple of them," I said. "Or a lot of them."

"And I can make earthquakes appear," Percy said. "Yeah, that's pretty useless, but whatever."

Christopher twirled a knife in his hands. "As a son of Hermes...I would give you guys stealth lessons. Can you bring me the current Hermes cabin leaders?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec," Leo said. He pulled out a remote control and pushed a few buttons. A few seconds later, Conner and Travis Stoll came zooming into hologram view.

"Thanks, dude," said one of them. It was the taller one, so...Travis.

"That was a cool ride," said Conner. "Anyway, why are we here?"

Hmm...I didn't exactly know. Christopher told us to, so we did. Hopefully they're not going to spend the whole meeting trying to figure out how to steal Percy's pen or trident somehow.

"Guys, you have to teach the campers how to be more stealthy," Christopher told them. "No, even though I am a son of Hermes, I don't steal stuff all the time. Just 99 % of the time."

The Stolls looked at each other, then at their half brother. "That's impressive," Travis said.

"Though we would probably raid a candy shop if we had the chance," Conner finished.

Travis nodded in agreement. "And yeah, about that stealth part?"

"We could try."

Christopher- you know what, I'm getting tired of saying that long name every time. I'm going to start calling him Chris. He nodded. "Try your best, brothers. If you people are ever going to sneak into the enemy camps on earth over there, you'll need it."

Conner and Travis Stoll nodded.

"You know, you're right," Conner said seriously.

Travis smirked. "It's time to bring out..."

"The 101 Stolls Book of Stealth !" They shouted together. Travis pulled a backpack off, and looked through the books in there.

"Thieving 101...Pranking 101...ah, here it is."

He brought out a book with a dark brown cover.

"Many things in there," Connor said. "How to be silent, how to mute things, how not to be seen, how to mess things up majorly and not let people notice...anything you'll need as a spy."

He and his brother turned to Nico, who was barely in the vision. "We'll need your shadows, by the way," Travis said. "You can help...right?"

Nico sighed. "Sure."

"Oh, and Annabeth?" Reyna asked. "How do you think one of your lava-spitting climbing walls in Camp Jupiter?"

I nodded. "That would be great. And maybe some of your campers could try celestial bronze, it might suit some of them well."

"Oh!" Frank said. "I remembered how well Percy fought when he knew both Roman and Greek fighting techniques, maybe we could...I don't know, exchange sword fighting instructors?"

Percy grinned sheepishly. "I'm not that great. But yeah, I like your idea."

Madeline poked me lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, I think we should try training our powers. Like my sisters, the Demeter/Ceres children. They could learn to grow more useful plants, like poison ivy. I think they already know how to do that. But plants like the Venus fly traps aren't too useful in their normal form, but with your new blessing of Chaos thing you can make them more violent and helpful in battles. I think they actually grow dragon bone teeth. Demeter's children know plants well, they'll know what plants are good."

Travis gulped. "Did you said Katie can now make a Venus Fly Trap that can bite my nose off?"

Connor shuddered. "Uh oh."

I smirked. That would serve them right. They better get the plastic ducklings out of the Demeter cabin bathrooms soon. If they didn't...well, they can't blame anyone but themselves.

After about 20 minutes of this conversation, we said our good-byes and almost disconnected, but then Leo said, "wait!"

I frowned. Huh. We've said just about everything we need about weapons...

"What?" Adam asked. "Is anything wrong?"

Leo rubbed his chin and pretended to think. "Uh...do you count that we're being video taped as we speak a problem?"

Calypso kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, it does, Valdez. Now-wait, what?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I sense some kind of mechanical spy in this room...and yours."

My mouth dropped open. How did Nyx's little minions get their spies in here so secretly? Without anyone knowing? "So, uh, what do the bugs look like?"

"Little round holes," Leo said. "They could be literally anywhere, even one of your shirts."

I jumped and checked my shirt, looking for holes. I could see everyone else doing the same.

"All right, our shirts don't have the cameras," I said.

"Plus, they're impossible to bug," Chaos said. "I've enchanted them."

"Yeah," Leo said. "But see, Nyx, being the queen of sneaky and dark nights, she probably hid it somewhere really unpredictable. Or maybe it's invisible. But there's only one way to really figure everything out."

I frowned. There was, huh? If so...well, Leo couldn't really tell us, it would mean the enemy could hear what he was going to say. I had a feeling whispering won't help, either.

"Wait," Percy said. "How about dreams? I'm thinking that Nyx won't have any or very few demigods on her side, so the won't have dream visions of us. If we can somehow communicate via dream, then you can tell us what your plan is for finding Nyx's spy."

I nodded slowly. "Oh wow, Percy! You actually had a good idea for once!"

He frowned. "I did?"

I laughed at his confused expression. "Yes, Seaweed Brain. You did. Now, we had to make sure Nyx didn't hear that as well."

"Woah," Madeline interrupted, holding up her hands. "We've got a problem here. How does Nyx know where we are?"

Chaos sighed. "I believe she knows where we were before. As you five-" she gestured to the section leaders- "should know, we have just recently changed to another spot, though bringing everything with us, unchanged. However, Nyx's spy camera stays within our camp."

"And now she knows where we still are!" Hazel said. "Well, where you guys are."

"So we should probably find the spy, get rid of it, and then move again," I said. "Hopefully it wouldn't take too long."

Clarisse stopped throwing her knife up and catching it. "All right then. Time to get to work. We'll ask Lou Ellen if she could remove the hiding or invisibility spell on the camera."

Everybody waved to each other, and then we pressed the end buttons. The holograms of our friends disappeared.

"Well," Theseus said. "That was some bad news."

Percy looked at his trident in pearl form. "Sure was. Knowing that people are watching us speak now? Disturbing."

Chaos stood. "Well, my dear heroes, you may take the rest of today to do what you choose. I will check on some other planets while you do so. Good-bye!" She disappeared with a flash.

"I think we should go to our room," I said. "You know...a bit of privacy from the others."

Theseus laughed. "Others. Yeah, we definitely need some privacy. Come on."

We flashed to Percy and I's room, and surrounded my Daedalus laptop and Percy's video shield for information on Nyx. What we finally found out made almost all of us cheer.

Because this information could help us win the war.

 **Cliffhanger? I guess. Anyway, I don't really have much to say. Just the fact that the new Percy Jackson book (Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes) just came out, and I just got it, and I'm really exited.**

 **Ta!**


End file.
